In xDSL (VDSL, VDSL2, G.Fast, etc.) systems, vectoring is an effective way to perform crosstalk cancellation (e.g. FEXT cancellation), thereby improving performance. For example, in a central office (CO) DSLAM, a vectoring system can effectively cancel FEXT between all lines in a vectoring group (e.g. all lines in a common binder). A problem exists when a binder includes lines coupled to CPE modems that do not all support the same symbol rates, for example some CPE modems that support VDSL2 with approximately a 4 KHz symbol rate, and other CPE modems that support G.Fast with approximately a 48 KHz symbol rate. In such situations, the vectoring group can either contain only the lines coupled to VDSL2 modems, or only the lines coupled to G.Fast modems. In other words, it is currently not possible to vector (i.e. perform crosstalk cancellation for) all the lines simultaneously.